Talk:Miner Disturbance/Achievement:Taking the Mick
I heard that to get this achievement, you have to cover Elvis in ice and dig it back, and his microphone should be left. Then you have to touch the microphone. Who'd like to test this?Aryogaton 01:58, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :On further inspection of the topic, it seems that it was a joke. Aryogaton 02:00, 22 March 2009 (UTC) F2p? Is this achievement available for f2p too? --[[User:Siganiv|'Siganiv']] | Talk 18:11, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :No one knows until someone gets it...Aryogaton 18:23, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :: Comparing achievs on F2P account shows padlock instead of question mark = Members only. (btw it can be checked by URL manipulation before someone gets it and it's 100% legal even thougt it's manipulating)--BeyPokéDig 18:46, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::I believe the padlock is there for all hidden/secret achievements.Aryogaton 20:09, 22 March 2009 (UTC) 4M? Zezima said on the forums (http://forum-fo.funorb.com/forums.ws?2,3,626,22883,goto,58) that a friend of him said that you would need to achieve a score of 4M points. (She had gotten it herself). He doubt is this is true, though it can be, because taking the mick means something like "Achieving something very big and getting disappointed" -> You achieve a score of 4M, but you only get 1 orb coin. ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 21:43, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : Well me and some other orbers were with Zezima trying to convince the guy(who said tututu42 was his friend o.O) but he only said that lie. He's max score is 97k and he has 6M Crew Member, so he probably hacks.Powdinet 09:29, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :: You can't hack achievement? ._. ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 15:14, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::: This geezer told us he did. I personally don't believe it to be 4M, although hacking scores is all that's possible.. I'm so confused ):< Curtieeeez 20:09, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::: Me too ._. ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 20:11, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::: Over at OrbMore we've just been talking about a screenshot, which seems pretty fake. Clicky ~ Credit to Pow Curtieeeez 20:56, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::: Lol, fake. It has to be "Achieved" :) ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 20:58, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::I've seen it already - an anonymous user keeps inserting it into the main article. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:59, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::: You need to score 4 million! 21:05, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Paul, you OBVIOUSLY don't need to cut off the image, do you? (; ::::::::::Obviously a fake pic, Jagex never adds a period to the end of achievement descriptions (unless it ends with an abbreviation such as pts.) :::::::::::Ok, the 4 million thing is really annoying me. TWO different fake pics have popped up, with different descriptions AND an obvious attempt to hide the large image. If the two fake pics had the same description, maybe it'd be a little more convincing. 19118219 Talk 09:36, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: The picture paul posted is obviously faked, he even said it himself to prove that it's very easy to edit the text. Still waiting for a true description.Powdinet 11:20, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Get to the bottom without moving left or right Who'd like to confirm this? Aryogaton 03:47, 26 March 2009 (UTC) : It's 4M. Really. Curtieeeez 19:27, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::If you ever played the game. you know from the start there is a boulder right underneath you. useless you blow yourself up you cant move that rock without going left or right :::In the beginning of the game, you can drop a dynamite, jump at the exact right time, and let it blow up right when you jump over it. Or, you can bring climbing hooks. Either way, at the beginning of the game, you can't leave the volcano unless you jump higher. Aryogaton 05:07, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::maybe you need 1m points without jumping? :::: ::::Ive Tried It and it doesnt work trust me. Big day Tomorow is aprill fools day let's see if jagex says anything about it being an aprill fools joke Minor miner7 03:33, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Taking the mick Mr Jovial just got the achievment, it's 4 million points, confirmed. :Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwADoMyd7xw ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 08:22, 20 May 2009 (UTC)